Version Differences
There were 3 versions of Ocarina of Time. When it was released in October 24th, 1998, The Game was released as a golden cartridge. This was Version 1.0 and had no bug fixes or any patches. In the later years of Ocarina of Time Nintendo released an updated version known as V1.1. It has some bug fixes, and no longer came in a gold cartridge. The final version released in the Nintendo 64 era was V1.2. It had the most bug fixes and is the most common sold. What Version Do I Have? It is relativly easy to find out what version you have by looking at the cart. If you don't have a cart, look below the chart. There is a sticker on the front showing a code. Each code is partnered with a version number, Here's the chart: The PAL versions of the game are all V1.2, Regardless of cartridge color. The GameCube versions (Collector's Edition and WindWaker Bonus Disk) are both V1.2 with minor edits. The Virtual Console version is the same as the GameCube versions (V1.2). Version 1.0 The original Released version of Ocarina of Time. It was originally released in a golden cartridge. Version 1.0 and was never released to disc or anything other than cartridge. V1.0 can do any glitches possible in the game and has absolutely no patches applied. Some carts of V1.0 were produced in a grey. However, these are notably rare. Some V1.0 cartridges are mislabeled on the front sticker as V1.1. Exclusive content to V1.0 *Ganondorf's blood is red *The Fire Temple has the islamic chant *Original star and moon symbol on blocks / Mirror Shield Exclusive glitches to V1.0 *Swordless Link (Ganon) *Steal the rod Glitch (Method 2 and 3) *Down A *Blank A Version 1.1 Version 1.1 was the first update for Ocarina of Time and contained only bug fixes. No graphical updates were applied. The game was still very much the same, and it was sold in both Gold and Grey cartridges. These gold cartridges are very rare, and they are very expensive on sites like Ebay, Amazon, etc. This is the least common cartridge version of Ocarina of Time. Changes in V1.1 *Fixed The swordless glitch (Ganon) *Fixed Steal the rod Glitch (Method 2 and 3) Version 1.2 (N64) Version 1.2 is the Most common Version of Ocarina of Time, mostly because of it being sold for the longest. Once again, It was only sold as a grey cartridge. The cart did not fix any glitches or sequence breaks, however it does fix 2 of the 3 conflicts within Changes to V1.2 (N64) *Ganondorf's blood is green *The Fire Temple has a changed theme Version 1.2 (Non-N64) Exclusive content to V1.2 (Non-N64) The Most Updated versions of Ocarina of Time. This version is the same as V1.2 for the N64 with a few graphical updates. Basically It's Version 1.2 (N64) but changed block and Mirror shield symbols. You can also take out Deku Sticks as an adult without the game freezing. Changes to V1.2 (Non-N64) *Ganondorf's blood is Green *The Fire Temple has a changed theme *Edited Symbols on blocks / Mirror shield Changes Ganondorf's Blood In Version 1.2(N64) and V1.2(Non-N64) Ganondorf's blood was changed from red to green. Nintendo did this to keep the "E for Everyone" ESRB Rating on the game because some extreme parents thought blood should only be in a "T for Teens" game. This changes both ganondorf's and Ganon's blood to green. Fire Temple Theme It is largely believed that Nintendo changed the music because the Islamic community was angry at Nintendo for using one of their chants in the fire temple's music. They apparently found it offensive for their religion to be worshiping a large fire dragon. To cease any conflict, Nintendo supposedly changed the chants to a deeper lower sound that sounds similar to the shadow temple. However, it has been proven that all ROM versions of Ocarina of Time were completed long before the game's release in any region. The old song is only found in V1.2 (Both) Listen Below: Old Fire Temple Theme: New Fire Temple Theme: Symbol Change For the longest time the Ocarina of time used the Cresent moon and star as their default symbol for block or item design. Until later in the game's life the Muslim community complained to Nintendo about it. They changed it, but it was so far from the N64 era that all the games had been released, so the new pattern never saw the day of light until the release of Zelda: Collector's edition. This is only found in V1.2 (Non-N64)